Cocci aguzzi di bottiglia
by S0emme0S
Summary: A volte i ricordi si amalgamano tra loro, e allora non sai più se li stai vivendo nella tua mente o in quella di qualcun'altro.   Albus/Gellert


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
><strong>Titolo: <strong>Cocci aguzzi di bottiglia  
><strong>Riassunto:<strong> A volte i ricordi si amalgamano tra loro, e allora non sai più se li stai vivendo nella tua mente o in quella di qualcun'altro.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Pg13  
><strong>Conto Parole: <strong>I (100 fdp), II (118 fdp), III (110 fdp), IV (112 fdp), V (122 fdp)  
><strong>PersonaggiPairing:** Albus/Gellert  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong>Slash, Angst&Fluff [perché sì!]**  
>Note dell'Autore: <strong>Se i POV non sono chiari... bhè… è assolutamente voluto! XD  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Pipa, Inchiostro Verde, Inchiostro Rosso, Inchiostro Nero, Té alla menta

**Cocci aguzzi di bottiglia**

_Quando il mondo sarà ridotto a un solo bosco nero  
>per i nostri quattro occhi stupidi, - a una spiaggia per<br>due fanciulli fedeli, - a una casa musicale per la nostra  
>chiara simpatia, - io vi troverò.<br>Non ci sia quaggiù che un vegliardo solo, quieto e  
>bello circondato da un « lusso inaudito », - e io sono alle<br>vostre ginocchia.  
>Che io abbia realizzato tutti i vostri ricordi, - che io sia<br>colei che sa incapestrarvi, - io vi soffocherò._  
><strong>Arthur Rimbaud "Frasi"<strong>

**I  
><strong>Stai fumando con calma, mentre la tua mente e il tuo spirito fuggono fuori dalla finestra.  
>E' aperta e puoi guardare fuori, mentre il fumo acre scivola in quell'eterno azzurro del cielo, e si scompone in particelle invisibili, inafferrabili.<br>Ah, essere un filo di fumo portato via dal vento estivo!  
>Addio catene, addio rimpianti, addio doveri, obblighi e ricordi.<br>Aspiri l'ennesima boccata dalla pipa di legno che stringi tra le dita.  
>È un ottimo oggetto, e ti sorprendi a sorridere, pensando che a <em>lui<em> piacerebbe.  
>Anche lui stretto tra le quattro mura di una prigione, incapace di fuggire e, forse, ormai assuefatto a quella eterna condanna.<p>

**II  
><strong>Hai sempre amato il fatto che, a quello normale, lui preferisse l'inchiostro verde.  
>Ricordi come le sue dita - oh, così sapienti a volte - afferravano la piuma e la immergevano con attenzione nella boccetta. Aveva le unghie costantemente macchiate di verde, come se avesse passato tutto il giorno a strappare l'erba.<br>Amavi alla follia la sua calligrafia, sottile, precisa, controllata. Ricordi ancora quando adorassi passare le dita sopra le sue parole in verde speranza, e scoprire dove la foga gli aveva fatto premere maggiormente la punta della piuma sulla lettera.  
>Il verde è da sempre il tuo colore preferito, perché è quello che ti ricorda i prati della tua infanzia, e ogni parola dell'uomo che continui ad amare, nonostante tutto.<p>

**III  
><strong>Tua nonna credeva che rovesciare una boccetta di inchiostro portasse sfortuna.  
>E tuttavia non avevi pensato a questo quando a lui era scivolata tra le dita quella dell'inchiostro rosso.<br>Si era infranta in mille pezzi, schizzando il suo contenuto lungo i muri e le gambe del tavolo, e alcuni fiotti avevano raggiunto i vostri vestiti, rimanendovi impressi.  
>Per un attimo avevate osservato il disastro, entrambi inquieti per come quel rosso somigliasse al sangue.<br>Sangue sulle tue mani, alla fine della giornata, quando ti sei scoperto macchiato di inchiostro fin dentro le orecchie.  
>Il giorno dopo, poi, è morta la bambina, e tu hai riflettuto sul sangue, trovandolo sui tuoi vestiti.<br>Sangue essiccato di inchiostro rosso.

**IV  
><strong>Sei di fronte a lui, e lo trovi splendidamente regale; bello in modo doloroso.  
>Sai che non potrai mai ucciderlo, nemmeno per ciò in cui credi.<br>Tu e lui trascendete tutto ciò che esiste ed è mai esistito, e non puoi ucciderlo.  
>Lo scruti a lungo: gli alberi gettano sulla sua faccia lunghe ombre di oscurità, come immense, indelebili colate di inchiostro nero.<br>Riconosci quelle ombre come il marchio del tradimento che lui ha consumato contro di te, senza pentirsi, senza il minimo segno di rammarico.  
>L'uno davanti all'altro, per l'ultima volta. E prima di cominciare quella folle danza di morte, ti sorprendi a sperare che tutto quel nero sparisca, perché vuoi ancora, disperatamente, guardarlo negli occhi.<p>

**V  
><strong>Sorseggi placidamente il tuo tè alla menta.  
>Dicono che faccia bene al cuore, almeno così hai letto da qualche parte.<br>Un particolare insignificante, dato che ormai sei vicino alla morte.  
>Hai corteggiato questo funesto avvenimento per anni: prima ne hai avuto paura, poi le sei giunto molto vicino, e adesso speri che arrivi presto a portarsi via questo corpo senza forze che contiene troppi - oh, davvero troppi - ricordi.<br>Scruti assorto il liquido giallastro dentro la tazza.  
>Te lo ha spedito lui.<br>Solo Merlino sa come gli sia venuto in mente che avresti apprezzato quella sorta di intruglio.  
>Sei innamorato del classico tè inglese, e ormai niente potrebbe farti cambiare idea.<br>Così ogni sera ti prepari una tazza di tè alla menta. Perché fa bene al cuore.


End file.
